1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-aligning block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for blocks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,447 to Crowe teaches interlocking concrete blocks for controlling erosion of banks of bodies of water that are provided with improved wave resistance by providing pairs of spigots on one side of the block and a slot or slots on the other side of the block so as to allow longitudinal movement of courses in a bed formed from the blocks while also allowing relative angular movement of adjacent blocks.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,345 to Olsen teaches a dry wall interlocking building block system that includes a method of manufacturing molds for casting building blocks, in which master forms corresponding in shape and size to the required blocks are cast from a cold-pouring compound in collapsible core-boxes, and in which a mould is built up around the master forms by securing the forms to a casting table, placing metal liner plates against the sides of the forms, filling the spaces around the liner plates with a similar cold-pouring compound, allowing the compound to set, and withdrawing the forms to leave a plurality of mould cavities. The mould can then be mounted in a block making machine for large scale casting of concrete blocks in the mould cavities. One feature of the preferred mould is that the liner plates are detachable, countersunk bolts having been fitted in holes in the liner plates prior to filling the spaces around the plates. The invention also includes a two-recess building block cast in the above mould.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,256 to Hammer teaches a retaining wall system constructed in several distinct layers. Each layer is formed of a side-by-side arrangement of I-shaped subassemblies with back fill chambers defined between each pair of subassemblies. Each subassembly is constructed of generally planar elongated concrete blocks which interconnect to laterally secure the blocks to one another. Interconnections are provided by dovetails joints in which a tongue is vertically slid into a groove to prevent lateral separation. The dovetail elements extend only partially across the face of each block so that the block defining the groove is not excessively weakened by the groove.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,135 to Stevens et al. teaches a modular-shaped, lightweight concrete block that can be pivotally interlocked with other blocks of the same size without having to use grout and pins or additional attachment apparatus. The building block comprises a pair of vertically aligned side faces and horizontally aligned top and bottom faces that are joined at opposite lateral ends with rounded end faces. A pair of tenons extend out the top face of the block at opposite lateral ends and are coaxially aligned with complementary mortises formed into the bottom face. The unique end face configuration in combination with the location of the tenon, allow two adjacent blocks to be interlocked together in a wide range of angles. The invention also includes a novel handle configuration that is located in the middle of the block.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for blocks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.